


Curiousity

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: Nocta wonders exactly what all those strange feelings are from her warframes when she isn't on a mission. She decides to ask her Nezha for help with the question.





	

Nocta sat back, enjoying the moment of relaxation. So many missions, too many rescues, and too much training. It was nice to have a moment to herself. She took a moment, closing her eyes and reaching out to feel the links between her and her warframes.

All of them busy it seemed. Nidus in his infested chamber, Banshee meditating, and the others…. Well the others she wasn’t sure what was going on, she felt strange feelings, sort of like the rush of excitement when you get to the end of a mission, but… not the same. Sometimes these feelings would happen during missions, or on a relay. Even Ember, who was alone, had the same feeling of excitement.

She heard the hatch open to the somatic room and smiled. Her pure white Nezha walked in and bowed to her.

“Go ahead Nezha, I know you like to practice those forms of yours.” She said warmly to her warframe. The frame bowed again and moved off to the side of the room.

She watched as the frame began to move, settling into a stance and moving his arms, then rising into a difference stance. It was sort of like a meditation with a bit of exercise, sometimes he did them slow, other times he moved fast, like he was practicing physical combat. She regretted she didn’t use him as much, but her clanmates knew how to utilize his skills better than she did. He never resented her for it though, and she enjoyed watching him. Strange how it took her untill she had one to realize he was a male frame in the first place.

She continued to watch him do his forms, enjoying watching the frame move with fluid grace his ‘ponytails’ moving with his body. Eventually he settled to down to mediate himself and she sighed. She didn’t want to ruin this little time off, but what should she do? She closed her eyes again to reach out and feel her frames. Seems that same lingering strange excitement was faintly in her links. Maybe her Nezha could answer for her? He couldn’t speak, but maybe he could explain it by demonstrating the form or games they were playing.

“Nezha?” Nocta said. The pure white warframe turned his head to face her. “May I ask you something?”

The warframe made a hand motion for her to join him, and Nocta stood, walking over to sit in front of the frame. Sometimes she still wasn’t use to how large even a slim frame like Nezha was and she marveled that she could control such a magnificent weapon of war.

“I was wondering what it is with all the frames and their excitement.” She asked and Nezha tilted his head. “It’s only a faint feeling, and it doesn’t feel familiar. And it’s never when I’m around. I just do not know what to make of it.”

Nezha kept his head tilted and then leaned forward to touch her shoulder. She placed a hand over his, activating the link between them. “You want to show me?”

The frame nodded.

“Okay, what is it?”

Nezha mulled over how to explain it, she could tell he was having difficulty trying to formulate something to express to her, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm, directing her to turn around and sit in his lap. She was always surprised that such heavily armored things could feel warm and comforting, but then again it was living, even if it wasn’t exactly the same as she was. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his grip. She looked up at Nezha.

“So what exactly are you… oh dear Lotus!” She nearly leapt out of her skin of as she felt Nezha’s hand between her legs. Nocta looked down, unsure what to feel about this development. What was this about? She heard a soft soothing crooning noise come from Nezha and her nerves began to relax. His fingertips gently pressed against the fabric there, rubbing. She felt herself growing warm in a way and she squirmed.

Nezha stopped for a moment, but when his operator didn’t remove herelf from his grip, he continued on. His hand found their way past the fabric and to her pussy, brushing over his clit. She gasped and clenched her legs together. However his hand was stuck where it was so he pressed a gentle finger in.  
  
“Oh Orokin.” Nocta’s head rested back on her warframe. “Is…is this what…” She could just barely feel a sort of halfhearted confirmation of emotion through their link. “Is there more?” She asked, struggling to put her words together, for as strong and clever a fighter she was, this was new to her.

Nezha pulled his operator a bit closer to him and she realized why, there was thing warmth against her lower back that seemed strange compared to the rest of the frame. “What…” She trailed off as Nezha freed his hand, much to her disappointment, and pushed down the pants she was wearing underneath the decorative skirt. He pulled aside the skirt and lifted her up. “nezha what is..” She trailed off as she felt something push against her pussy. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

_“Oh.”_ She moaned as Nezha’s comforting crooning started up again as he pushed into her. He was large, or maybe she was just tight. It hurt slightly and she whimpered a little, closing her eyes. And leaning back once again against her frame.

Once he had penetrated her fully he stayed still for a few moments, giving her welcome timed to adjust to the feeling of being so full. Nocta could feel it. She could even put words to it. Lust, pleasure, hunger. She felt in the back of her link with the frame the need to just take her since he’d gotten this far. To just mate her, fast and primal. But he didn’t. She was knew, he was making this easier for her. And she was grateful for it. After a minute she felt like she could handle it. She raised herself up off his cock. He made a noise o protest that quickly melted into something of a moan as she suck back down facing the frame.

Nocta took a deep breath and began to move, a bit slowly as first, finding the balance for this position was hard, but Nezha grabbed her hips to steady her and she once she felt a bit more sure of herself she sped up.

She moaned and tightened her grip on her warframe. Orokin be damned this felt great! And she could feel Nezha’s pleasure through the link, and she was sure he could feel hers.

“Oh Stars Nezha!” She cried, unable to hold back her orgasm. Nezha grunted and pulled her down on his cock as her pleasure triggered his own orgasm through their link, then reaching up to wrap an arm around his operator as she rode out her first orgasm. Her grip on his armor tightened and she buried her face in his armored chest. He waited, holding her tight while she recovered.

Eventually she pulled pack and fell back on the floor, drops of cum, a shiny gold color just like his energy, dripped onto the floor.

“So that’s... that’s what everyone has been doing?” She asked as she got up to her feet, staggering a little.

Nezha nodded, standing and helping steady her.

Nocta stretched and smiled as he helped her. “Thanks Nezha.” She said and a cheeky little grin flashed across her face. She leaned against him and gave him a small kiss on his helmet, playing with one of the ‘ponytails’ he had. “I would love to learn more, if you can teach me.”

Nezha didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

 


End file.
